Balto: Brotherhood of the Wolf
by j-doode
Summary: One month after becoming pack leader Aleu is confronted by a mysterious wolf. His appearence will change her life as well as his own forever. Sequal to Balto II. Finished. plz r and r.
1. Albino Assassins

Chapter 1: Albino Assassins.

"Okay you have your orders" barked a large, dark grey wolf.

The wolf's bark pierced the silence that had fallen in the grove. The wolves he had been woofing to stood static and silent.

"Diego, why risk attacking a whole pack just to kill one dog?" questioned the young white male, trembling, obviously terrified of the bigger dog.

"Well" Diego began "That is none of your concern is it pup." The large wolf growled these last words. The young half-breed quickly and quietly backed off lowering his head submissively.

"Go! Now!" shouted Diego. The two white half-dogs nodded, turned and ran as fast as they could out of the grove towards the sea.

"Spirit you shouldn't question orders like that. You know how Diego hates insolence, especially from inferiors like us." The white bitch stared at the dog as she spoke.

"I guess your right Arianna." The male agreed "but why are we inferior in the first place? Huh?" he added.

The bitch wheeled about to face him, a disapproving look on her face. The twins stood still facing each other, both staring into the others eyes. Arianna and Spirit were both ostracized from birth both for being half-breeds and due to the fact they were both albino. When their mother died they were exiled from the pack. With no mother or father they were left helpless until they were found by a male wolf named Diego. From that day on he raised them as his enforcers, his personal weapons. After a minute or two of silence she answered the question.

"We are inferior because of our parentage and because he raised us. He cares for us." The bitch argued.

Spirit gave her a look that told her he didn't believe a word of what she had just said. "He cares for us." He repeated irritably "He cares for us because we're useful to him. Because we're stronger than him and he knows it."

"Still we need to follow orders and kill that dog." She added conceding defeat. She couldn't argue with what her brother had said it was after all true.

The white male agreed, "I know, either she dies or we die in her place. And I really don't feel like dying today, or ever for that matter." He added with a small chuckle.

The two outcasts walked side by side contemplating how to kill the alpha female of a pack, under the packs noses and live to tell about it. They also thought on why Diego wanted this one bitch dead enough to risk them both being torn apart.

"So how do we kill her when she's protected by the pack?" Arianna mused.

"Easy" Spirit answered after pretending to think for a while. "Take her away from the pack first then kill her."

"Oh of course, how could I be so stupid its that easy isn't it?" Arianna replied sarcastically.

"I never said we wouldn't need to plan this perfectly but we can do it." He stated. "This bitch, Aleu will die today by my paw, I promise."

The next few hours were spent observing the wolf pack and planning their attack. They would wait and watch for their opportunity and then they would strike, one of them distracting the pack while the other went for the kill. Quick and easy what could go wrong? In their minds nothing, this plan was perfect. Spotting their break when Aleu was alone at the edge of the lake they moved into position. Arianna ran to the wolves from the north howling and acting injured. While their gaze was on her Spirit made his move, he pounced on the unsuspecting bitch knocking her to the snow covered ground. As he stood above her snarling something happened, he hesitated finding it impossible to deliver the fatal blow. Instead of killing this bitch he found himself staring into her eyes.

"Run" he told her "someone wants you dead, go somewhere safe."

He then turned and ran back to meet his sister not looking forward to facing her. Aleu stared at him as he fled confused at what had just happened, wondering who he was.

"Spirit there's no blood on your mouth. Why?" Arianna asked as he walked towards her already guessing the answer but begging she was wrong.

"Be...because" he hesitated "I...ah...I didn't kill her." He added timidly.

"WHAT! Why not?" She growled angrily.

"Because I couldn't." he answered.

She was livid at his answer. "Why! Why do you feel the need to develop a conscious now? Why is it you have to fall in love with our target?"

He stared at the ground as he spoke "I'm sorry I failed."

"Apologizing wont help, you blew our only chance to kill her. Hours of planning wasted. You know what Diego's gonna do don't you?" she asked. He knew and what's more he didn't care. For the first time in his life he wasn't scared of Diego or what he would do to them. As he replayed the event over and over in his mind he decided he had done the right thing. He was glad he hadn't killed her. Arianna was right, he was in love with her and he would protect her from Diego at any cost.

The two dogs walked slowly and silently back to where Diego was waiting for them. Every time Spirit tried to speak Arianna would stop him and tell him to remain quiet.

As he saw them approach Diego shouted to them "So your back then. I trust all went as planned." They were less than ten feet away before they answered.

"Well, no" Arianna told him trembling, her voice shaking.

"You mean she's still alive!" He barked at them.

"Yes" Arianna replied at once "Spirit hesitated, he didn't kill her when he had the chance."

The wolf stood for a moment in thought and then ordered "Go back and finish the job NOW!"

"That wont do any good" Spirit responded. The two dogs stared at him as he spoke. "I told her to go somewhere safe. She's not with the pack anymore.

"Then the three of us will track her down. We'll catch her in the wild and then she'll be ours, wont she." Diego's muzzle twisted into an evil grin as he spoke. "She'll be helpless."

The three animals tracked her until it became too dark. Spirit loved her; he wouldn't let Diego kill her. Once the others were asleep he crept out of the clearing they were in and continued to follow her scent. After nearly four hours he saw her lying in the snow, wet and shivering. For a while he stood watching her breathe deeply as she tried to get to sleep. Building up his confidence he walked slowly towards her. As he neared her she turned her head startled by the sound of footsteps. Upon seeing him she relaxed a little, still shivering she put her head back on the snow-covered ground.

"Hey, you ok? What happened?" the young wolf asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm ok." She answered nodding toward a hole in the ice nearby "I was having a drink and the ice I was standing on cracked."

Spirit lay against her, his left foreleg over her back with his head between her shoulders, trying to keep her warm. She smiled as he nuzzled against her.

"I don't understand you. First you attack me, then you help me what's going on?" she asked.

He started weakly "I was ordered to kill you but when I was standing over you I realized I" he found it hard to continue, "I love you."

After the initial shock of these last three words wore off she asked him "Ordered by whom?"

As the hours passed he told her about his exile and about Diego. Diego wanted her dead but neither Spirit nor Aleu knew why. He also told her to hurry to where she was going; they were barely four hours behind her.

When he awoke he was alone but not for long.

"Where the hell did you go!" shouted Diego as he and Arianna walked towards Spirit.

Thinking fast Spirit lied "I carried on tracking her after you were asleep. I wanted to correct my mistake quickly to apologize for failing in the first place."

It was a good lie and it would work on Diego; he was too arrogant to see through it, he would think it a great honor, but Spirit doubted it would fool Arianna.

"What are you thinking Spirit?" He turned to see Arianna looking disgusted with him. "I followed you last night you know. I saw you with her."

Diego's voice pierced the air "Silence both of you."

They kept tracking Aleu until they eventually caught up with her a day later. As Diego leapt at her he was knocked off course and sent flying. He looked up to see spirit standing over him. Never had the juvenile wolf dog even had the nerve to answer back to him, but know he had the audacity to attack his leader to protect a dog he'd never even woofed to. This was betrayal beyond forgiveness.

"SPIRIT! HOW DARE YOU!" Diego was furious, angrier than either Spirit or Arianna had ever seen him.

"DIEGO!" the albino male howled "I WONT LET YOU KILL HER! I LOVE HER!"

The howling caught Aleu's attention, when she saw the scene behind her she ran as fast as she could away from the dogs.

"Spirit I'll give you one chance kill Aleu or I will tear Arianna's throat out, your choice."

"Diego, I will not kill Aleu understand." Spirits voice quivered as he said these words. Diego wasn't going to take this insolence from a part breed puppy. True to his word he clamped his powerful jaws around Arianna's throat. Her blood stained the white snow as the powerful jaws closed around her neck. She stared at her brother gasping for breath as the wolfs fangs tore into her soft flesh. Silently Arianna was begging Spirit to stand down but she knew he wouldn't, she had never seen him so determined. She was dead before she hit the ground, blood pouring from her neck onto the virgin snow. Diego stood over her body smiling as the last of her blood dripped from his teeth onto the ground. He spat the remaining blood and flesh out and just turned to look at Spirit. Spirit simply stood there staring at his sister. He was too angry to even cry, he had never liked Diego but now simple dislike was replaced with loathing. He had endured much pain in his life and now he was going to take it all out on this wolf he had once feared. This wolf would pay for killing Arianna, for killing his sister.

Spirits eyes flashed with anger as he spoke. "Diego I am going to tear you apart, I promise"

"That, dog, is a promise you won't keep." Diego sounded confident but inside he was scared, he knew this "puppy" could, no would kill him unless he could outsmart him.

Spirit and Diego both leapt for each other but Spirit was faster, before Diego's paws even hit the floor Spirit was already to the wolfs side. He struck out, his sharp teeth tearing into Diego's side. The bulky wolf howled in pain as the adolescent half-breed ripped a chunk of skin out of his side. Diego however gripped him by the leg and swung him into a large rock. Spirit dropped to the ground hurt but not enough to keep him there. As the wolf closed in for the kill Spirit leapt at him sending him sprawling backwards. He clamped his jaws around Spirits muzzle to keep the dog from biting him while he was down. Spirit managed to pull free but was left with large gashes across his muzzle. Seeing the pup reeling in pain Diego took the opportunity to attack again, this time his teeth tearing a large chunk out of Spirits ear. Despite the pain he was in Spirit kept fighting until he overpowered the wolf. Standing over Diego's panting, blood soaked body he knew he had won.

"A promise I won't be able to keep huh?" panted the exhausted dog. He continued, "This is for my sister."

A deafening howl penetrated the cold dusk air as Spirit ended Diego's life with one final bite. Spirit had won the fight but now what was left for him. His sister was dead and he was alone. He wandered for hours, not going anywhere specific. Blood was dripping from his muzzle, ear, leg and the many gashes on his back. He was in pain but he didn't care, he was free. Despite the pain his injuries caused him he was happy, except every time he closed his eyes he saw his sister's death, these images haunted him always. She hadn't suffered long or even howled but she was still dead. Killing Diego hadn't changed that fact, he knew it wouldn't but it had still felt good. It was his fault she was dead, he was sorry but as she herself had said not a week earlier "Apologizing won't help." He tried not to dwell on her but found it hard to think of anything else. He was alone and facing an empty unknown future.


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2: A new Life

Spirit wandered for two days before he decided where to go. He decided to find the one animal in this world he cared about who was still alive. It would be difficult to track Aleu after two days but not impossible. He hadn't even remembered her until now, what with the fight, his injuries and Arianna on his mind. He set off in the direction she had headed in, he didn't know where she was going or how far it was but who cared there was nothing here for him, was there? His injuries still hurt though they had at least stopped bleeding,

"One piece of good news" he thought "at least I wont bleed to death."

He really wished he had asked Aleu where she was going but on the other paw; he probably wouldn't know where it was anyway. He was almost wrong it was extremely difficult tracking her but still not impossible, it would be the ultimate test of his skills. Fresh snow had hidden her tracks; her scent was either gone or undetectable mixed with the other smells on his path. All he could rely on was guesswork and his own instincts. Maybe he could ask the next animal he saw on his path but that was a long shot too. He would think logically about where she was likely to go. She would want to move fast so she was unlikely to take difficult, highland paths. She would also want to stay close to water and cover. This meant she would probably head through forests near the river. This may not be the best plan but it was a plan after all. After nearly 9 hours of walking Spirit was still no closer to finding her than he had been two days earlier. Perhaps asking was the best idea, but who should he ask. After another hour he decided to admit defeat and ask for help. He finally decided to ask a moose he saw a few minutes before if he had seen her pass.

"Excuse me." He woofed to the old moose "Did you see a female wolf-dog pass by here recently?"

He replied, "Yes I believe she was heading towards the human town of Nome."

After thanking the moose he left in the direction he had been pointed in. The moose's directions were not entirely perfect but they were good enough for an animal with Spirits skills and instincts. After getting directions it didn't take him long to find the large town of Nome. The town was next to the sea; a large boat was grounded on the beach near the shore. He started towards the town, cautiously walking down to the first line of civilization. He was a little scared; he had never seen humans before and he'd definitely never imagined himself walking into a human town of his own free will.

"Well, yet another half-breed mongrel dares to stroll into my town. I'll teach this arrogant mutt." Steele didn't like part-breeds especially since one humiliated him a year ago.

He started towards the wolf dog never taking his eyes of him. Spirit had succeeded in finding the large town but he still had the problem of finding her in this place. He stopped suddenly sensing rather than hearing someone behind him. He turned to see a large purebred husky. Steele stared into the white animals eyes. This wasn't just another half blood; there was something more with this animal. The dog was lacking any natural pigment, the animals fur was pure white, its nose was pink and its eyes were mismatched, one brown and one pale blue. Spirit didn't like the look of this dog. He had the same feel about him as Diego.

"I'm lost so could you help me." Spirit doubted he would get any assistance of this dog but he asked anyway.

"I don't help mongrels like you." Steele snarled. "Get out of my town!"

"Look dog, I'm just trying to find someone, so step off and get out of my way!"

"You dare talk to me like that mongrel!" Steele retorted.

"Look." Spirit" growled, "I am trying to find someone, I will leave when I'm done, got it dog."

"Ha, no dogs in this town would even talk to you." Steele laughed as he thought of this.

"Yes there is." He shouted defensively.

"Oh really, well I'd like to know who." Steele sounded slightly surprised.

"Aleu." Spirit answered defiantly.

"Oh another half-blood, I should have known." Steele laughed.

"Don't talk about her that way." Spirit sounded abnormally calm.

He turned his back on Steele and started to walk away. Steele wasn't going to accept this kind of audacity from a year old mutt.

"Don't turn your back to me mutt!" Steele shouted.

"Listen dog! Here's the deal, you tell me where Aleu is and I don't tear you apart. And if you don't think I can do it, I killed a pure wolf last week." Spirit smiled at the look on Steele's face. He was worried, he knew better than to fight any animal with wolf blood. He was a sled dog, if a wolf couldn't kill this pup then he couldn't.

"Okay she lives with her father on his boat." His voice was quivering as he spoke.

"Where?" Spirit asked.

"On the beach you can't miss it." He responded.

"Good doggy, now I don't have to kill you." Spirit laughed.

He walked to the beach. The closer he got to the boat, the more he wished he'd never come to Nome in the first place. He had never been so terrified in all of his life, all year of it. The closer he came to meeting her again the more frightened he became. What if she hated him for leading Diego to her? He didn't know what her parents would think of him, he had after all almost torn her throat out the first time they met. He loved her, he had told her that on the first night they were together but, did she love him? Finally after what seemed like an hour he reached the boat. His heart was beating faster than ever before. He howled her name to get someone, anyone's attention. At first he thought there was no one in the boat but then he heard footsteps. Then he saw the pale grey fur and knew it was her. As she stepped out onto the bow of the beached boat she saw the white dog below. She looked down at him for a moment before she realized who he was. She ran out of the boat to meet him. They nuzzled together as they spoke.

"I was so worried about you after I ran off." Aleu spoke softly to the male as they rubbed against each other.

"You were?" Her statement shocked him.

"So what happened when I left?" she inquired.

For an hour or two Spirit recounted the story of the last week to her. She listened silently to what the young dog said as he spoke. After he had recounted his story she looked up at him to see tears running down his muzzle. She stood up and licked the side of his face to reassure him a little. She turned away and looked towards the town, as he lay down in the cabin, to exhausted to move.

"Let's go visit my mother so I can..." She stopped speaking when she saw him. He was lying with his eyes shut, enjoying his first real sleep in nearly four days.

"Never mind" She thought "I can introduce you later."

Balto jumped onto the plank marking the entrance to his boat. As he rounded the corner into the cabin he was greeted by an image he never expected. He saw his daughter asleep on the floor, nuzzled against a pure white dog. At first glance he thought it may be Aniu, his mother but he then realized that this was a dog not a bitch.

"So, it appears Aleu has found herself a mate." Boris, the Russian snow goose laughed as he spoke.

Balto didn't know what to think, his little girl was lying down with this dog he'd never seen before. He had always been very protective of his daughter and he didn't want her hurt but he would wait until they woke up to find out what was going on. Aleu awoke to see her father standing outside talking with Boris.

"Papa." She ran to her father as she called him. They snuggled as they woofed. Aleu explained to her father that Spirit was the one who saved her from Diego. Balto listened to what Aleu was saying and agreed to give the dog a chance. Spirit woke up and saw Aleu woofing with a dog standing on the bow of the boat, staring at the small town as they spoke. He didn't know who the male was but he guessed that it was her father. He decided to stay where he was for a little longer. Before he even placed his head back on the floor Aleu turned and saw that he was awake.

"Did you sleep well Spirit?" She asked.

"Yeah fine." He yawned as he answered her question. Spirit took a glance out the window of the cabin. How long had he been asleep? It was sunny outside; (perhaps midday) it had been dusk when he got here. He looked at the male as he stood up, his joints stiff from all the walking he had done in the past few days. He knew Aleu's father would have a few questions for him.

"Aleu, why don't you go see your mother. Me and Spirit will catch up after we have a little chat." Balto turned to his daughter as he spoke. Spirit knew this was coming before Balto had even spoken. It was obvious that Balto wanted to see exactly what Spirit was thinking before deciding what to do about the young dog. He wanted to make sure he could trust Spirit with his little girl. Aleu walked into town leaving the two males to talk.

"Listen, I just want to thank you for helping my daughter." Balto began.

Spirit didn't expect this.

The older male continued "Why did that wolf want my daughter dead?"

Spirit didn't know, but would Balto accept that answer? "I don't know." He had asked but Diego just told him it was none of his concern.

"How do I know you were really helping Aleu? You could just be setting her up by pretending to help her." Balto questioned. "Well?"

"If I wanted her dead do you think I would let her get to her family? I would have killed her when we were still in the wild." Spirit answered. He knew Balto was only trying to protect his family he wasn't this nasty normally. Aleu had told him how caring her father was; besides he was a bad actor.

"Ok even if YOU want to help her what if Diego followed you here?" He asked, dropping the nasty, aggressive tone.

"I don't think he could get to her now." Spirit sounded a little cocky as he spoke. "I killed him after we caught up to Aleu."

Balto was a stunned at what the albino pup had said. He was however satisfied with the dog's answers. It wasn't so much what he had said but his tone of voice when he said it.

"Spirit, look after Aleu. Never hurt her, understand me." Balto said.

"I promise I will not let anyone hurt her." The young dog answered.

Balto was happy with his answer and so the two dogs jumped down from the boat and walked towards the town. It was a long walk from the beached boat to the edge of the town. Lots of people stared at the albino as they walked through the streets towards Jenna's house. Spirit was a little wary of all the humans watching him but Balto assured him they would not harm him. The walk took them at least 20 minutes. Spirit's body was beginning to feel the stress that had been exerted on it over the past week. His injuries were healing but they still caused him a lot of pain. Despite his sleep the previous night he was still exhausted. His body ached, almost begged for sleep and the feeling of her fur against his own. As the two males walked into the house Spirit saw the dog of his dreams talking to a purebred husky. He now knew where Aleu got her beauty. Here were the two most beautiful animals he had ever seen. The young bitch saw the males out of the corner of her eye. She turned quickly and rushed to the white male's side. Her fur felt great against his body. He was happier at this moment than he had ever been before. Her parents had accepted him. The days of suffering and pain Diego had forced upon him and his sister were over, now he had the rest of his life to spend with Aleu. For the first time in his life he was somewhere he would be respected and loved for what he was. He and Aleu were in love and no-one could ever change that fact.


	3. Hidden Agenda

Chapter 3: Hidden Agenda

"So the ritual needs a specific sacrifice in order to work then." The bulky animal growled as he spoke.

"That's right FREAK. And since the animal you need doesn't exist then I guess you're out of luck." An injured lynx lay at the animal's feet. It had already been severely beaten, probably in an attempt by the larger creature to find out what it wanted to know. The lynx continued "Fenrir never had any pups and since you need Fenrir's blood, well lets just say AAAAGH." The unknown animal stamped on the cat's stomach. The small cat vomited blood as the large foot connected with his body. As the large creature lifted his foot a young osprey landed on his shoulder. Both animals smiled as the osprey delivered its "news."

"Actually cat" The dark creature mocked. "Fenrir did have two pups, one male and one female. Either of them would make a fine sacrifice for MY ritual."

"Fenrir would...would never grant you his pow...power if you kill his son or daughter." The cat was struggling to breathe let alone speak.

"Well since his daughter is already dead I guess it'll be his son I kill won't it." The creature was laughing as he spoke, showing his black heart.

"Gevadon! You won't...ge...get aw...ay with..." Gevadon picked up the small cat as it spoke. Before the animal could finish his sentence Gevadon de-sheathed his claws and eviscerated the small creature.

"Oh I think I'll get away with anything I like." Gevadon gloated as he dropped what was left of the animal in his paw.

"Your next son of Fenrir." He laughed as he walked into the forest.

Spirit woke up panting; he looked out of the window of Jenna's house. It was still dark outside, what had woken him up so early? Aleu and Jenna were still fast asleep. He didn't know what had woken him up; all he knew was that it felt terrible. Just trying to remember what he had dreamt made him feel sick to his stomach. He shrugged off the early awakening and simply put it down to his injuries playing up.

"Well no point trying to go back to sleep now." He thought to himself. He crept slowly out of the small shed. Spirit walked the empty streets of Nome for hours, doing nothing more than waiting for sunrise. When the sun eventually rose he decided to head back to Jenna's, they'd be waking up soon and he didn't want Aleu to worry about where he was. He still couldn't shake the feeling he had that something had happened to him last night.

"I can worry about that later." He thought as he walked back to the small house.

"Spirit where have you been?" Aleu sounded terrified as she spoke to him. Tears were running down her muzzle as she ran to see him.

"I woke up early so I went for a walk around town. Aleu what's the matter? What's going on?" He was confused; he didn't know why she was so scared.

"Two dogs were found just outside the town last night, they had... they had been torn apart Spirit." She could barely speak to tell him what had happened. He couldn't believe what she just told him, but maybe that explained why he felt so ill this morning. He didn't understand, did he kill them? NO he couldn't have someone would have heard him leave last night, it couldn't have been him. He looked around nervously, Aleu was watching him, she didn't understand, what was he thinking.

"Spirit what's wrong?" Aleu sounded relieved that he was ok, but she was also wondering what possessed him to take a walk that early in the morning in the first place.

"Spirit." Balto's voice cut through the silence as he walked into the house. "Are you ok?"

"Well yeah why wouldn't I be?" the young albino asked.

"Because whatever killed those dogs..." Balto hesitated not wanting to continue. "Whatever it was, it was looking for YOU."

Spirit and the two bitches were shocked. "How do you know?" Jenna asked her mate.

"Because Star heard it threaten those dogs it said it would kill them if they didn't tell it where Spirit was, but it looks like it killed them anyway." Balto answered.

Something tore those dogs apart and Spirit could only draw one conclusion, there was only one animal he could think that would do such a thing to get to him. It didn't make any sense though, Diego was dead. Spirit had killed him barely two weeks ago.

"HOW!" Spirit howled catching everyone of guard. "HOW CAN HE BE ALIVE? HOW!"

Spirits howl pierced the eerie silence that had fallen over the town. His howl could be heard for six miles. Everyone simply stood where they were watching, Spirit standing in the middle of the group. He was panting, his eyes showing clearly the fear that now gripped his heart. Despite looking helpless and scared no one made a move towards the young male, whether out of shock or trepidation he couldn't tell at first but as he looked into Aleu's eyes he couldn't see the love he saw on that first night, now all he saw was fear and panic. He looked down, he couldn't believe Diego was still alive but no one else knew him.

"Aleu, I..." she stopped him before he could finish. He walked slowly towards her. She looked terrified as he approached her. She shrank away from him as he neared. She backed into the wall of the shed as the albino male walked towards her.

"Aleu listen I didn't mean to scare you." He attempted to reconcile her.

"Spirit maybe you should leave for a while." Balto suggested. "I'll talk to her."

Spirit decided to follow Balto's advice. He needed to calm down. After a walk he realized how stupid he was being. Diego couldn't be here looking for him. No creature could survive having its neck broken and its throat torn out. He would go back to see Aleu tomorrow; give her some space for now. Balto would talk to her. He laid his head on the cold wood and tried to get to sleep.

"Spirit, Spirit wake up." Jenna was standing above the dog as she spoke. He vaguely heard the voice but it wasn't enough to wake him up. What did wake him up however was the foot that just connected with the side of his head. Jenna had only kicked him gently but it had woken him up. He looked up at the husky, she was crying.

"Jenna what's wrong?" The male was bemused.

"Aleu's missing, Balto's trying to find her but I thought you would be able to help." The bitch was hysterical.

"Listen I don't think Aleu would want my help right now." Spirit answered.

"Of course she does, she loves you." Jenna sounded a little defensive. Spirit understood why, she was worried. He agreed to help his tracking instincts were better than Balto's, he loved Aleu and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. He walked to Jenna's house; he picked up her scent and started to follow the smell. After about ten minutes he caught up to Balto.

"Balto what's happening? Have you found her yet?" He asked.

"No I think she went into the forest." The half wolf answered.

The albino looked towards the forest as he spoke "I'm going after her."

"Spirit, don't its dangerous." Balto woofed, concerned for the male's safety.

"What? How do you know?" His gaze never left the forest.

"Spirit something took her, she was on her way to see you last time I saw her. She'd never run away again, she had no reason this time." Balto was worried; he loved his daughter more than anything but he wouldn't risk Spirits life. "Going in there is suicide. Remember it's after you."

"Balto, when you've had a life like mine you come to welcome oblivion." Spirit walked slowly away from him. He followed her scent into the forest. The forest was dark and sinister in the pale dawn light. As soon as he entered the forest he smelled someone else. Whoever this other animal was Spirit didn't like the smell of him. A while later he saw Aleu lying on the ground near an unidentifiable black shape, he guessed that was the animal that took her. He walked forward confidently. Gevadon turned upon hearing the dog walk towards him.

"Spirit!" Aleu howled as he closed in on the pair. Gevadon lifted the young bitch so they were eye to eye.

"Shut your muzzle you worthless half breed." He growled at her as he spoke.

"Let her go. Don't you dare hurt her you monster!" Spirit shouted at the animal holding Aleu.

"Very well son of Fenrir. I will let her go." His voice was calm and slightly psychotic. He lowered his foreleg slightly before throwing the young bitch. She hit a nearby tree, tearing open a small (though deep) gash on her back. Spirit ran to her aid as she hit the snow-covered ground.

"So son of Fenrir now that you are here I can gain the power I so hunger for." He was laughing as he spoke. Spirit thought this creature was insane. The creature raised itself and stood on its hind legs alone. Spirit had never seen anything like this before, not that he had seen much. This animal was over six feet tall, shaped like a human/wolf hybrid. It had huge muscles, razor sharp claws and five-inch long fangs. The huge animal walked towards Spirit, its fangs dripping.

"What are you?" Spirit was scared, with good reason this thing was massive and it was truly insane.

"I am Gevadon." It replied "I am the carrier of lycanthropy, the demigod of the jackal and the wolf." Spirit took a step back, almost tripping over Aleu. Only one of them was getting out of this alive.

"Aleu run, your father's at the forests edge." Spirit stood his ground in front of the hurt bitch, if nothing else she would be safe.

She ran out of the forest as fast as she could. Before she left she saw Spirit dive at the animal and sink his fangs into its neck. She now knew what Diego's enemies had feared, it wasn't Diego it was Spirit. Gevadon reeled as the dog sank his teeth into the animal's soft throat. Gevadon spared no time in acting; he gripped the young dog and threw him. Spirit hit the ground hard and slid on the snow, almost breaking his back on a nearby tree. Spirit opened his eyes and saw a large red circle full of strange patterns engraved on the ground. He had no idea what this was but he could guess who made it. Spirit looked up and saw Gevadon running towards him, claws bared. Spirit rolled onto his feet and dived out of the way of the charging animal. He narrowly avoided the sharp claws of the insane creature. He then dived at Gevadon and bit into the animals forearm. This attack was not enough to even phase the enormous animal; Spirit knew this so he just let go. Before he could move Gevadon's elbow connected with his neck sending him sprawling on the ground. Gevadon leapt at the dog missing him by inches. Taking this opportunity to do some real damage to his aggressor Spirit struck out, sinking his teeth into Gevadon's ankle. He howled as Spirits teeth tore their way through muscle and sinew. Gevadon was in a lot of pain but he kept cool. He swung his leg forward dragging Spirit in front of him and forcing him to release his grip. Spirit was on his back looking up at Gevadon. The animal then brought his foot down onto Spirit's chest. The young dog gasped at the weight on his body. Gevadon was staring into the dog's eyes laughing. He then increased the weight on his foot. Spirit could barely breathe; the air was being forced from his lungs. This was it, he couldn't escape this, he was going to die. Spirit could feel his ribs starting to crack under the immense weight being concentrated on them. Suddenly Gevadon lifted his foot, grabbed Spirit by the neck and threw him into the center of the circle.

"You fought well son of Fenrir, as a reward I'll let you see your father before you die." Gevadon teased Spirit.

The next thing he felt was a searing pain in his side as Gevadon's claws cut into his body. He felt the warm liquid running down his side onto the snow. His blood ran through the engraved circle filling it and the patterns in it. There was a flash of red light that blinded, almost burnt the two animals. When Spirit opened his eyes it was dark, they weren't in the forest any more either. He looked around weakly, and then he saw Gevadon speaking to a massive black wolf. He slowly limped towards the two creatures. Blood was still running down his side.

"I resurrected you I deserve your power." Gevadon was screaming at the wolf. Spirit was in awe of this wolf it was almost twice his height and it looked immensely powerful.

"Spirit, welcome." The huge wolf barked without looking at him.

"Who are you, how do you know my name." Spirit asked.

"I am Fenrir the god of beasts and I know your name because I am your father." Spirit stopped, he was shocked, his father, how? Fenrir then turned to Gevadon.

"Fenrir you will give me your power now!" Gevadon snarled.

"You attempted to kill my son, YOU WILL GET NOTHING FROM ME BUT ETERNAL SUFFERING!" Fenrir growled at Gevadon.

He hurled himself at the large hybrid, teeth bared. Gevadon was an extremely powerful fighter, Spirit knew this from experience but Fenrir outclassed him in every way. Words could not describe how Fenrir fought, Gevadon was scared, for the first time in his life he couldn't win.

"GEVADON FOR ATTEMPTING TO KILL MY SON I BANISH YOU TO DISCORDIA FOR THE REST OF EXISTANCE." Fenrir yelled and as he did Gevadon was swallowed by a vast black tear in the air. The last thing either of them heard was Gevadon howl in pain as the tear disappeared. Gevadon was no more.

"I am sorry you had to see that Spirit." Fenrir walked over to him as he spoke.

"Fenrir? Are you really my father?" Spirit asked, still a little wary of the massive wolf.

"Yes. I am sorry I wasn't there for you and Arianna, I was killed not long after you were conceived." Fenrir sounded apologetic.

"Killed? But you're a god what could kill you?" Spirit wondered, he couldn't think of anything that could kill a god.

"A creature named Shardik but that doesn't matter. Spirit I'll give you some of my power, I think you may need it in the future." Fenrir responded "Then I shall send you back to earth."

There was another bright flash. Spirit opened his eyes to find himself lying in the forest as he had been before Gevadon cut him. He knew that wasn't a dream though, if it was he wouldn't be bleeding. He also wouldn't be stronger or faster than ever before. In fact all his abilities were heightened, strength, speed, and agility not to mention his senses. He didn't think he had seen the last of Fenrir, to think his father was a god. He stood up carefully not wanting to agitate his side, it hurt enough already. Something was wrong, he looked around and the forest was different somehow. It had changed, he guessed it would have taken maybe two to three weeks to change like this but he'd only been gone a day at most, unless.

"Father!" He yelled.

"What is it Spirit, what's wrong?" Fenrir asked.

"How long was I in your world?" He couldn't have been there that long.

"Three or four hours." His father replied. "But on earth about eighteen days have passed."

Spirit looked down as his father disappeared; Fenrir knew his son wanted to be alone for now. He couldn't believe it, eighteen days; everyone would think him dead by now. He limped back to Nome, his side and his ribs hurt. He would feel better when he saw Aleu, he knew it. She'd help him. As he walked the streets he saw most of the dogs and almost all humans who saw him were staring at his injuries. Steele stared at him as he passed. He then began walking towards Spirit; he was a lot more confident than the last time they met.

"You don't look to well wolf." Steele teased.

Spirit didn't answer he just kept walking. He wasn't in the mood for games.

"Didn't die then I see, everyone thought you had." Steele was being unusually friendly to the half breed. "Why'd you come back then? Oh that's right, you think Aleu still loves you."

"What!" this had pushed Spirit a little too far.

"I'm only telling you the truth Spirit, she waited a while for you but now she's found another dog." Steele was laughing at the hurt mongrel.

Spirit didn't believe what Steele had told him, he started to run as best he could towards Balto's boat. When he reached the boat he heard Balto and Jenna woofing, he forced himself to ignore the pain he was in and struggled up the plank. He turned into the cabin and saw Aleu's parents.

"Spirit, you're alive!" Jenna barked as she saw him. "What happened?"

He just stared at them a moment.

"Aleu told us everything that happened up to when she left but what happened to you? Where have you been for the fortnight?" Balto asked.

"Don't worry about him, he's gone and he's not coming back." Spirit answered. "My father saw to that."

"Your father?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, Fenrir." He replied. He recounted his fight with Gevadon and his meeting with his father to the dogs, who listened eagerly. He also told them of his "chat" with Steele.

Balto looked at him "Well, Spirit he was telling the truth."

"What?" Spirit barked.

"I think you should talk to her about this." Jenna suggested.

He agreed and Balto left to find his daughter and tell her about Spirit. He lay on his good side in the cabin. How many times had he been seriously hurt lately? He didn't know. Jenna spotted his injuries and told him not to move. She began to lick his side to clean the wounds. It was uncomfortable however and he yelped every time her tongue touched one of the lesions on his side. Once she had cleaned his side they began to talk some more. She told him that Aleu had waited for him for a week but eventually she had given up. Her new dog was a husky named Sabre. Apparently he had always had feelings for her but only now had he worked up enough courage to tell her.

"Yeah right." Spirit thought to himself.

"Spirit I missed you so much." Aleu said nuzzling against him.

"Oh Aleu, I love you." He told her.

"Sp...Spirit I'm sorry but... I've found someone else." She told him. She sounded apologetic but this still hurt the male more than any of his injuries ever could.

"Why?" He asked getting to his feet. He was furious at her, she had betrayed him.

"I don't need to justify myself to you." She barked, also angry.

"Tell me WHY!" He growled.

"Why, because you never came back, that's why!" Aleu shouted at him.

At that moment Sabre ran in to see why she was shouting. Spirit looked at the pure bred. He hated this dog with all of his broken heart.

"I had no choice." He added calmly, trying to keep his anger in check. He doubted he could fight Sabre at the moment. Killing Sabre would probably just make Aleu hate him more anyway.

"I'm sorry Spirit." She whispered.

He turned to leave, as he stepped off the plank and onto the beach he turned and shouted at her.

"You're nothing more than a selfish, superficial bitch! I can't believe I was ever stupid enough to love you! I should have killed you when Diego told me to!" He could no longer contain his anger.

Aleu turned and ran to her parents crying, but Sabre jumped off the boat to confront him.

"How dare you talk to her like that you MUTT!" he shouted.

Spirit knew this dog had the same prejudice as so many others he had met. He had tricked Aleu but not Spirit, not that it mattered now, Aleu would never speak to him again. Did he really mean what he had said to her? Did he really wish he had killed her? Right now he didn't know. His perfect new life had fallen apart around him. He had nothing left in Nome now. He decided to leave, but where would he go? It didn't matter to him really, no one wanted him here. Once again he found himself an outcast. He gave Nome one last look as he walked into the mountains. His heart ached to be with her, he didn't mean what he said he was just angry. He still loved her but that part of his life was over. This was the second home he had lost. The second family to turn their backs on him. The second time he was alone.


	4. Nothing is Forever

Chapter 4: Nothing is Forever.

Spirit's life had been nothing when he left Nome but slowly his wounds were healing, not just physical but emotional to, he found himself thinking of her less and less. The first few days had been difficult. At first his life had no meaning but about a week after leaving something happened that gave his life a new purpose. He was in a small town trying to find food when he saw a human beating a young wolf. This wolf was no older than Spirit himself. Spirit had attacked the human and probably saved the wolfs life.

"Thank you for saving me dog." The young wolf said. "My name is Devon."

"Don't thank me yet, come on we have to get out of here before he comes back." Spirit had already seen what happens when dogs attack humans and it wasn't very nice.

Once they were both an hours run from the town they finally stopped to talk.

"So...Devon was it?" Spirit asked.

"Yes dog." Devon replied.

"Spirit." He said.

"I don't follow, dog." Devon said obviously confused.

"My names Spirit, leave the formalities ok Devon." Spirit laughed. (First time in a week he thought.)

"Oh ok Spirit." Devon laughed a little too.

"So why was that human hitting you?" Spirit queried.

"Because I stole some meat from his garbage." Devon answered solemnly.

Devon was a year old, his fur was light grey. He was captured by humans when he was two months old. The humans had planned on using him in dog fights but they were taken away and he was freed. Since he didn't know where to go to get home he simply wandered from town to town, stealing food to survive. He was obviously half-starved. Spirit decided he should take care of this wolf. He and Devon quickly became best friends. This was the start of Spirits pack. The two dogs wandered Alaska for two months but they weren't alone. The pack had grown to nearly thirty dogs in a month. It was the strangest pack anyone had ever seen, made up of animals that had been exiled, abused, animals that ran away from home. The pack was composed of wolves, dogs and mongrels but because of their back rounds they all got along great. Their newest recruit was a three year old falcon named Swift. He had proven to be an invaluable ally to the pack. Devon and his mate were Spirits prime betas. Spirit however who had never totally gotten over Aleu still did not have a mate. Though he would soon find a dog he would fall in love with.

Spirit and Devon walked to the edge of a lake, both silent, listening for anything out of the ordinary. It was a quiet, almost like the world was holding its breath. Devon walked forward, and lowered his head slowly to take a drink. Just as his tongue touched the water four wolves leapt at the two intruders.

"Dawg." Spirit thought "How could I have been so stupid." He and Devon were trapped by the wolves.

"What do you want?" Spirit asked.

"You invade our territory." A large cream wolf said. "What do you want?"

Devon backed slowly away from the lake and stood behind Spirit. Neither of them scored their chance of survival very high.

"We weren't aware this was your territory." Spirit answered. "Let us go and we'll leave."

"Silence mutt." The same wolf replied. "Why do you speak to us, where is your alpha?"

Spirit was getting really fed up of being called a mutt.

"I am alpha." Spirit answered proudly.

The wolves started laughing at this, no one had ever heard of a half breed leading a pack before, let alone a pup like this.

"You don't believe me." Spirit said. "Why not?"

"Because, pup." The wolf walked towards Spirit and hit him in the face with his tail. "Two reasons, first you are to young, second no pack would follow a half breed." He smiled.

Another thing Spirit was tired of was being called "pup."

"Listen wolf, whether or not you believe me I am the alpha of our pack." Spirit looked at the wolves defiantly. He could tell that still none of the wolves believed him.

"I doubt it, DOG!" The lead wolf snickered as he spoke.

"He IS our alpha" Devon growled.

The wolves looked at each other and discussed what to do with the intruders. They finally agreed what to do with the dogs. They would simply kill them both that would solve all of their problems. They began to advance on the dogs.

"STOP! NOW!" demanded a young bitch. She stood between the two dogs and the wolves. The wolves instantly stopped in there tracks, staring at the bitch.

"You have no authority here bitch." Shouted the largest wolf.

"Yeah go back to your father. You can't tell us what to do." Added another.

The bitch just stood static as the wolves walked up to her. They threatened to kill her to if she didn't get out of their way. Even when they were right next to her she still protected the two strangers.

"Listen I am alpha female so I tell you what to do GOT IT! Wolves." She shouted.

Spirit didn't understand, she was risking her life to protect two strangers from her own pack. The wolves finally agreed to stand down, reluctantly.

"Thank you." Spirit said to the bitch. "Devon go back to the pack, I'll catch up."

Spirit and the bitch walked to the edge of the lake. The lake, that's what caused all this in the first place. Spirit was glad though, he wasn't actually listening to anything she said, he was just happy to be with someone. No bitch had made him feel like this since he left Nome.

"Ah sorry, what?" Spirit was suddenly snapped back to the real world.

"I asked what your name was...pup." She replied.

Normally he didn't like being called "pup" but she was different, from anyone else it would have sounded like an insult.

"Oh, Spirit." He was still lost in her beauty.

"Well nice to meet you Spirit, I'm Nian." He still wasn't listening but he did manage to catch her name.

"Are you really the alpha female of this pack?" he asked, staring at her.

"Yes, are you really alpha male of yours?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're not a real pack though." He answered. He was looking at the ground as he spoke to her.

"Listen can...I...tell you something?" he asked sounding a little embarrassed.

"Sure." She was intrigued by his question.

"Well...I...ah...I think I love you." He was still looking at the ground, not daring to look her in the eyes.

"What, what do you mean?" She asked.

"I know, it's stupid, I mean you've already got a mate but I can't deny what I feel." He said.

"No, what do you mean, think?" She looked at him a little offended.

Spirit didn't follow. "Wait, you don't have a problem with me loving you? What about your mate."

"Number one I have a problem with you only THINKING you love me. Number two I don't have a mate." She responded, still sounding offended.

"But you're an alpha you must have a mate. You can only be alpha female if you are chosen by the alpha male." He really didn't comprehend how she could be alpha without a mate.

"I know how packs work, I am alpha." Nian didn't like him questioning her position but she let it slip. "I was chosen as alpha female by our alpha male, my father."

"Oh, I see." Spirit had just made a total fool of himself. "So why did you help us anyway?"

"Well, firstly my father doesn't like senseless violence, secondly I don't like those wolves and finally because I think your cute." She giggled as she said these last words.

"Huh, really?" he was shocked and quite embarrassed "would you consider joining my pack Nian? Please."

"I'd love to. I'll go and talk with my father, wait here" She stroked his chin with her tail as she walked away. She noticed that he couldn't say her name right but she liked the way he said it so she didn't correct him.

He'd found an alpha female for the pack but more than that he had found a bitch he cared about. Life was getting better slowly, very slowly. It was almost an hour later before she returned. She was crying and obviously injured.

"Nian are you ok?" Spirit was concerned, since when did animals return from a talk looking like this.

"Yeah but my father won't let me leave the pack." She answered pitifully.

"Wait you asked him if you could leave and he beat you?" Spirit was outraged.

"My father is a very kind animal but he is also very strict, if we anger him he will beat us, especially me." She was still weeping.

"I'll go and see him." He was angry but he would try and keep his cool.

He walked past the groups of wolves, who simply stared at him. Eventually he found Nian's father, he was an aging dark grey wolf. Spirit approached the older wolf and whispered in his ear. Spirit wanted this conversation away from the pack if possible. The elder accepted and they walked into a clearing in silence.

"What do you want?" the elder asked.

"Listen to me wolf, you can't stop Nian from leaving the pack, it's her decision not yours." Spirit was still calm, for now.

"I am her father and her alpha it is my choice." He was stubborn Spirit had to give him that. "No outsider is going to tell me what to do."

"You can't stop her from coming with me." Spirit began to walk away, he wasn't in the mood.

"So you're the reason my daughter wants to abandon her family." The elder shouted.

"Listen she's coming with me! You don't deserve her, as an alpha or a daughter! You treat her as if she's nothing!" Spirit shouted and then continued back to her. Her father had accepted defeat, he wouldn't stop her.

"Did he agree to let me go?" Nian asked as soon as she saw Spirit approaching.

"Well no but he wont try to stop you." Spirit replied. "Don't worry I didn't kill him or anything." He added reading the look on her muzzle.

The two dogs settled down for the night, they would go back to his pack in the morning it was to late now. He enjoyed the feeling of lying against someone, it was great feeling fur against his own.

"Sleeping on your owns really cold" he thought.

Morning eventually broke but Spirit didn't really care, he would have been happy if this night lasted forever. When she woke up Spirit had already been hunting and found them both some breakfast. They talked about what they were going to do as they ate. Once they had finished their meal they began the walk to meet Spirit's pack. They walked in silence, once or twice Nian tried to start a conversation but Spirit never answered her questions, he was happy just walking with her. When they found the pack Spirit introduced Nian to the pack and announced her as his alpha female. Once he had finished he lay on top of a small hill overlooking the pack. His mind wandered to Nome, he wondered if Aleu had gotten rid of Sabre yet. Not that it really mattered, he would never see her again anyway. He woke up late the next day, he could feel someone licking his ear.

"Nian leave me sleep for a couple more hour's." He yawned, eyes still closed. Despite his objection whoever it was still licking him.

"Sorry wolfy, wrong bitch." Spirit didn't recognize the female's voice.

Spirit opened his eyes quickly and jumped up. His first instinct was to check on the pack, they were fine everyone was there. He then looked towards the unknown animal. Standing in front of him was a pale grey fennec.

"Who are you?" Spirit growled.

"My name is Mirage." The young fennec replied. "And you wolfy are coming with me, ok?"

"What?" he growled louder.

"Well I need you to perform as little spell I wish to cast, Ok." She smiled as she spoke it wasn't a question.

"I can't leave the pack, my duty is to protect them." He was lying he could leave if he wanted but he knew she was up to something, and he guessed it wasn't a good thing.

"You dare lie to me. You will come with me even if you have to come in little pieces." Her voice became cold and threatening.

Spirit took a step back to place himself between her and the pack. He didn't know what she was capable of but he did know she was no normal fennec. The sudden growl had alerted the pack to what was happening on the hill. A few of the younger more arrogant animals ran up the hill to help their leader. Mirage simply stood her ground even when the snarling dogs were less than two feet away.

"Now this hardly seems fair." The fennec laughed. "Four wolves against me."

Spirit didn't like her tone, it was far too confident, she was up to something and he knew it. No normal animal, faced with this situation would stand there with their eyes closed laughing. As the first wolf leapt towards her she simply sidestepped and opened her eyes. She faced the wolf, staring into his eyes. She then shouted something that none of the on lookers understood, the wolf in front of her yelped as its neck broke. Two of the other wolves launched their attack. Again she shouted words no one recognized. One of the attackers dropped to the ground writhing in agony and vomiting blood, within minutes he was dead. The second had a far quicker death, the young animal howled as its neck suddenly tore open, severing its windpipe. None of the others could see how the small fox like animal had killed their friends; the remaining aggressor was beginning to back away from her.

"I told you it wasn't fair" Mirage laughed, "I just didn't say who it was unfair on."

"What the HELL are you." Spirit growled.

Everyone stood silent watching the two animals. Spirit had always inspired a mix of fear and awe. However no one had ever been as scared of him as they were of Mirage right now. Spirit stepped forward, he would have to go with her to protect the pack. He knew this would be a mistake, she was defiantly not going to do anything for the betterment of the planet, so what exactly was she up to? Mirage and Spirit walked quickly, she obviously wanted to get wherever they were going in a hurry. When they eventually stopped Spirit found himself in a large cave. Mirage turned to look at him, a smile on her muzzle.

"What do you think of my home wolfy?" she asked, faking pleasantries.

"Lovely, so why did you bring me here." Spirit inquired, sarcastically.

"You are absolutely clueless, aren't you." Mirage laughed. "You really don't understand what I'm trying to do."

"No so why don't you enlighten me?" Spirit asked.

Mirages plan sounded totally insane to him but after what he had seen with Gevadon and Fenrir, maybe it was possible. She wanted to create a creature of immense power by combining her blood with his. The power flowing through their blood merged by her magic would create the most powerful animal in any universe. Spirit couldn't let her carry out this plan; she would be unstoppable if this worked. With a creature that powerful that was totally obedient to her no one could stand against her.

"I won't allow you!" Spirit growled. "You hear me Mirage!"

"You won't allow me?" She repeated, anger flashed in her eyes. "YOU HAVE NO CHOICE!" she shouted.

Spirit ran at her, determined to end her life to stop her insanity. As before she remained calm and collected. She stared at him as he closed the distance between them. He faintly heard her mutter something, suddenly pain seized his body and he fell to the ground writhing in agony. This was the most painful thing he had ever endured, he howled in pain as she stood above him laughing.

"You could never hope to match my power, you stupid, arrogant mutt." She laughed as he yelped in pain.

He eventually passed out from the pain. The last thing Spirit heard as he lost consciousness was Mirage laughing at him.

"Well funs over for now I guess." She said as she stopped the spell on Spirit.

He awoke a few hours later, his head was throbbing, his vision was blurred and far slower than it should have been, it was like his brain was on a time delay from his eyes. He moaned as he tried to stand up, slowly his memory returned and he remembered what had happened.

"Good morning." Came Mirage's voice, mocking him. "Sleep well?"

He walked towards her slowly, careful not to fall. He was still light headed and dizzy, as he reached her he leaned against the wall for support as she spoke.

"So now you know how powerful I am. Will you consent to me now?" She asked.

"Never." He answered defiantly, still cautious not to fall over.

"Well then I guess I'll just have to take what I want from you by force won't I." She stared into his eyes, filling him with a mix of fear and determination. He may be scared of her but he would kill her, he must. He dived at her, this time he would kill her. She spoke another spell, once again pain filled Spirit's body. He stopped dead, grimacing.

"I...won't...lose!" Spirit shouted, "I am the son of Fenrir!"

He opened his eyes, more determined than ever. Fighting the pain he walked, tentatively towards her. She started to back away, this was the first time anyone had been able to fight against her power but she would not back down, one of them would die. A howl of agony cut through the silent surroundings as another obstacle was removed, another soul freed, another life ended.


	5. Eternity Isn’t Long Enough

Chapter 5: Eternity Isn't Long Enough.

"Nian calm down, he'll be back I promise." Devon was attempting to reassure his alpha. "If your not going to sleep then please just stop pacing, you making me dizzy."

"I'm sorry, I'll try to get some sleep." Nian placed her head on the cold ground and closed her eyes.

Spirit had been gone a day and a half. No one knew where they had gone or if Spirit was still alive, they had all witnessed Mirage's power. Nian eventually cried herself to sleep; she was terrified that he would never come back. Several hours later a tired, panting half wolf spotted the pack. When Nian woke up she could feel fur against her body. She took a glance over her shoulder and was ecstatic to see Spirit sleeping against her.

"Spirit!" she shouted nuzzling against the albino.

Nian's sudden cry had woken almost the entire pack. Spirit opened his eyes slowly and stood up. He knew he wasn't going to get any more sleep today.

"Nian I love you." He woofed as he rubbed himself against her.

"Spirit what happened?" Devon asked, walking towards his alpha.

Once again Spirit found himself explaining how he had survived yet another insane animal. How he had killed another threat to his life. The pack listened in awe of Spirit's story. This was the first time the pack had heard of Spirit's power or his heritage. He had the feeling that some of the pack didn't believe him about Fenrir but no one would say anything, after all he was alpha, his word was law in the pack. Life in the pack was getting back to normal. It was a week after the death of the Mirage when Spirit's life changed again. The pack was skirting a small town careful not to get too close. They stopped a couple minutes away from the town. Nian had decided to explore the area, Spirit didn't really want her to wander off alone but he couldn't stop her. The rest of the pack were enjoying their rest, Spirit however was on edge, he didn't like being so close to humans, especially when he couldn't protect her. He was scared that she would be hurt, or worse. Spirit was snapped from his train of thought. A loud crack cut through the air, Spirit knew it was a gunshot, there was instant panic in the pack, Spirit tried to calm everyone down but it was all in vain, in truth he was more panicked than anyone else. He heard a distant howl of pain; he knew that hunters would soon be looking for the pack.

"Devon lead the pack north, understand?" Spirit shouted to his beta.

"What about you?" The young male replied.

"I'll head them off and lead them east, then I'll meet up with you." Spirit didn't tell anyone the other reason he was leaving.

The pack followed Devon north while Spirit looked for Nian. He searched for ten minutes before he found any trace of another animal. Spirit crouched sniffing the pool of blood, it was Nian's but there was no body. Then he saw the tracks leading away from the pool on the ground.

"She's still alive." He relaxed a little.

He heard growls and foot falls behind him. Gunshots splintered logs and trees as the bullets from the three guns flew past him. The hunting dogs were snapping at his heels as he dodged the gunshots.

He lost the hunters maybe half an hour after the chase began. He was a little injured but nothing major, a few cuts and grazes. He began to make his way back to the pack. Devon had followed Spirit's orders exactly; he had led the pack to a nearby stream. Spirit was less than twenty meters from the others when he caught a familiar scent, what the hell was she up to? Spirit decided to leave the pack for now, they'd be fine without him for a while. He was more interested in what she was up to, at the moment at least. He didn't really know what he would think when he saw her, but she was trespassing in his territory, it was his duty to confront her. It took him nearly an hour to find her, the pack would be worried by now, he started to smell other wolves with her. He was shocked to see her with as many as twenty-five other wolves, he recognized them, they were her pack.

"I can't face a pack on my own." He thought to himself. "I need the others. Aleu what the hell are you doing here?"

Spirit ran to the others as fast as he could, Fenrir had made him stronger but not enough to fight a whole pack. He hoped he wouldn't need to fight but it may be inevitable.

"Devon!" Spirit shouted as he ran towards his pack. The beta walked over to Spirit.

"Spirit what's wrong?" Devon asked.

Spirit scanned the pack looking for Nian before he answered but she wasn't here. "Another pack's entered our territory."

"Right, what are your orders?" Devon was suddenly very mature.

Spirit led the pack to where he had seen Aleu. They had moved on but he could track them. Everyone was on edge; they had never met another pack before.

"Stay here." Spirit ordered before walking slowly towards Aleu's pack.

He was more than a little apprehensive about this. As he walked towards the center of the pack the wolves started to notice his presence.

"I demand to speak with your alpha!" Spirit barked.

He heard her steps as she walked through the line of wolves. His heart ached as he saw her light fur. Their eyes met as she stepped into the center of the circle he was in. Both Spirit and Aleu stared into each other's eyes, he was as surprised as she was when he saw her but for a totally different reason. She immediately looked at the ground to avoid looking in the eyes of the wolves around her.

"Leave us, please." Aleu ordered her pack.

Her pack followed her orders exactly, leaving the two alphas alone. She hadn't turned to look at the pack. Spirit was shocked when she turned back around; he had expected her to be calmer than she was now. He also expected her to be with Sabre.

"Aleu…You have entered our territory… I." He was nervous, anyone could tell just by looking at him.

She turned to face him "I'm sorry Spirit…please forgive me." She was almost begging him, tears dripped from her muzzle as she spoke.

"Al…Aleu calm down, its not that serious." Spirit was confused entering another packs territory wasn't that severe. "It's not that bad, just leave our territory ok."

"I don't care about territory." She said, still sobbing. "I'm sorry… I left you; I never stopped thinking about you Spirit. I… I still love you."

Spirit was shocked at her words he hadn't expected this. Spirit decided he should probably go back to the pack, they would want to know what was going on.

"Listen I need to see my pack, I'll be back I promise." Spirit needed to see if Nian was back, he was worried about her. His mind reeled, he loved Nian but he couldn't deny his feelings for Aleu. After talking to his pack Spirit went back to see Aleu. Their packs were getting along well, too bad they had hardly spoken. He finally decided to talk to Aleu, Nian wasn't coming back, either she was lost or she was dead.

"Spirit, listen I… I'm sorry I hurt you. I know how… how stupid I was." She was still crying.

"So you finally realized what a dick Sabre was." Spirit sounded cruel. "Sorry that was harsh."

"After you left I needed someone, anyone. I was just so scared you were gone." She sounded terrible.

He could tell how sorry she was, it was how he had felt after Arianna was killed.

"Its ok. I don't blame you, I… I know what its like." Spirit nuzzled against Aleu to reassure her. "I missed you so much, I love you."

"You still love me after all I put you through?" She asked.

"Of course, eternity isn't long enough to make me stop loving you." He answered.

Spirit and Aleu walked back to the pack, they loved each other, but would she leave her pack to be with him.

"Listen." Aleu told her pack. "I'm going to leave the pack to be with Spirit. Thank you for helping me."

The pack was sorry to see her leave but they respected her decision. Spirit and Aleu led the pack back south for a week; they were heading back to Nome. Spirit didn't really care where they went, but Aleu wanted to see her parents.

Spirit woke up confused; he had heard someone walking around near the pack. He looked around no one was missing. He suddenly heard a branch snap. Immediately his head jerked towards the noise. He was totally unprepared for what he saw.

"Nian." He whispered. He saw her standing in front of him.

Spirit blinked in surprise. When he opened his eyes she was gone.

"Was she really there, or was it my imagination." He wondered.

He didn't think on this long however. He placed his head back on the soft grass and nuzzled against Aleu. He was asleep as soon as he closed his eyes. He slept better that night than he had in a long time. He was happy, he and Aleu were in love, he was pack alpha and his life was perfect.

"Good morning." Aleu nudged him as she spoke.

"What's up Aleu?" Spirit yawned.

"Nothing just thought you'd want some breakfast." Aleu replied.

After they had eaten, the pack continued the walk to Nome. Spirit was happy to be going somewhere he would be welcomed. Balto and Jenna had always been nice to Spirit and he was a little excited at the prospect of seeing Nome again.

"I love you." Spirit licked Aleu's muzzle as he spoke to her. "Devon, Keep the pack safe."

Spirit and Aleu walked the rest of the distance to Nome alone. As they walked through the streets of Nome many dogs stopped to talk to Aleu. Spirit stopped suddenly as he caught Sabre's scent. His muzzle contorted in anger as he smelt the dog.

"Aleu I'll meet you at your mother's, I've got something to take care of." Spirit said half growling. "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He added.

She was worried about him but she agreed to meet him later. He followed the scent, wanting to "talk" to Sabre. He caught up to Sabre only a couple of streets away.

"Long time no see, dog." Spirit laughed.

Sabre spun round to see who had dared laugh at him. "YOU!"

"Yeah, I see Aleu realized what you are." Spirit was still laughing at the husky.

"What are you doing back?" Sabre growled.

"Me and Aleu are visiting her parents. We'll leave in a couple of days." Spirit responded.

"Oh how cute, the mongrels got back together." This time it was Sabre's turn to laugh.

Spirit decided he had better leave; he didn't want to keep Aleu waiting. The only problem with his plan was that he had only ever been to Jenna's house once. After about a quarter of an hour Spirit accepted that he was lost.

"Dawg. This town's far to big." Spirit thought.

Spirit wandered for another minute before he picked up a familiar scent. He followed the smell to its owner.

"Hey Boris." Spirit barked as he walked up to the goose. Spirit continued. "Ah Boris could you show me how to get to Jenna's?"

The snow goose turned to look at the young dog. "Why you want to see Jenna. I thought you leave Nome and not come back."

"Well when I was in the wild I met up with Aleu, we're back together now." Spirit answered.

"I see, well then I lead you to Jenna's." Boris started to walk into town with Spirit close at his heals.

The two animals walked into the small shed attached to the house. Spirit immediately walked up to Aleu and nuzzled against her. The two dogs told the story of what had happened when they met. Balto, Jenna and Boris listened intently to what they were saying. Spirit and Aleu stayed in Nome for two or three days before they set off back into the wild with the pack. Balto and Jenna were happy that Aleu and Spirit had gotten back together. Both their lives were great now. Neither of them could foresee anything bad in their future. Neither of them could have imagined that the biggest disaster of their lives was still to come.


	6. Perfection Achieved

Chapter 6: Perfection Achieved.

Blood dripped from the back of the young bitch as she limped through the dark damp forest. She stopped for a while, unsure of where she was or where her friends had gone. She slowly dragged her tongue across the tear in her left foreleg, wincing as she did. The hunters and their dogs had hurt her back and her ankle but she still wasn't helpless.

"Spirit…where are you?" she wept. "Please come and find me…please."

She was too tired to carry on today, her body refused to move any further. She collapsed on the ground, lying in a pool of her own blood, crying and howling for him to find her. She was exhausted but she was too miserable to sleep, so she simply lay on the ground staring into the endless dark. She eventually managed to cry herself to sleep; she was cold, scared and alone. The pack was gone and she had no idea where. She woke up only an hour after she had fallen asleep. After spending nearly an hour she eventually managed to catch her breakfast she set off on her continuing journey to find her friends. She had been trying to find them for almost a week; her hope was beginning to fail her. As her faith began to desert her she found herself almost abandoning her search and lying down to die. The only thing that kept her going, kept her putting one foot in front of the other was the thought that she would find him. Spirit was the only thing that kept her alive. Her body eventually failed her and she collapsed on the bank of a large river. She placed her head on the snow-covered ground, as she lay on the ground she smelled a familiar animal.

"Devon. That means the pack came this way." Her heart soared.

She forced herself to stand and carry on with her journey. The river was deep and wide but at least it was flowing quite slowly. She leapt into the water, she gasped as her body hit the freezing water. The cold was so intense it burned every part of her body it touched. Every second she spent in the water felt like an hour. Her lungs burned as she breathed in the ice-cold water. Coughing, she walked out onto the other bank of the river. Collapsing of exhaustion she panted and sputtered, her body shaking violently. This was bad, the temperature was dropping, she needed to get somewhere warm soon. If she didn't dry off and get to a warm place she would freeze to death before nightfall. She weakly sniffed the air, trying to find the packs scent. She knew she needed to get moving but her body refused to listen to her. She heard footsteps approaching as she lay on her side in the cold snow whimpering. Hoping, praying that whatever was approaching heard her and would help her. A dark shape appeared through the trees, fear gripped her heart as she saw the human walking towards her.

"At least it will be quicker than freezing to death." She thought solemnly.

She shut her eyes as the footsteps stopped. She lay in silence expecting the gunshot. She felt something hit her body but it wasn't exactly a bullet, it was soft. She opened her eyes cautiously, a young female human stood over her. A blanket lay over her wet body, providing her some warmth. The young woman lifted the freezing wolf and walked back out of the forest.

"Thank you." She thought as she lost consciousness.

Nian awoke to find herself in a small room. The outside was clearly visible through the window, this made her feel better at least she knew where she was. She then turned to view the rest of the room. She lay on a large rug in front of a fire. The human who had rescued her was sat in a chair behind her. Nian had rarely seen humans and she had certainly never guessed one would ever help her. She had always been taught that wolves should avoid humans at all cost. Her father had told her "a human will kill you as soon as look at you." This human however had carried her here, dried her and given here something to eat and drink. Once she had eaten and rested she stood up and walked towards the window. The woman guessed that she was ready to leave so she led Nian out of town. Nian took one last glance over her shoulder at the human who had saved her. The young human smiled and walked away. Nian found her way back to the river and picked up the pack's scent once more. She followed the scent until she eventually found the pack. She then saw Spirit sleeping at the northern edge of the pack. She skirted the pack and ran to see him. As she walked out from behind the tree's she saw him nuzzled against another female.

"What?" She whispered in shock.

He lay against a pale grey half wolf.

"That must be the bitch from Nome, Aleu." She thought.

He looked happier than she had ever seen him. His heart belonged, had always belonged to Aleu. Even when she had been in his life he was not this happy.

Nian looked at the ground "He's happier with her, I should leave."

As she backed away she saw Spirit lift his head, he glanced around the pack. She continued to back off.

SNAP a branch snapped under her weight. Spirit immediately turned to look at the origin of the noise.

"Nian." He whispered.

She turned and sprinted back into the darkness of the forest.

"I want you to be happy Spirit and you're happier without me." She cried as she walked away.

She walked towards the small town the human woman had taken her to. She couldn't be with Spirit and she couldn't face her father and his pack. She decided to go back to the town. She scratched the door of the young humans house. The woman answered the door.

"Oh hello again." She said to the young wolf that stood in front of her.

Reading the look on the young wolf's muzzle she invited the bitch into the house. Nian decided to live with this young human; the two of them would live happily together. Eventually she would get over him and find someone else, his life was perfect now and in a couple of months hers would be too.


	7. Shattered Dreams and Broken Promises

Chapter 7: Shattered Dreams and Broken Promises.

The pack lay sleeping in a large cave near the coast. They were exhausted after their long trek here. Spirit had been pushing the pack harder than ever lately. Something was troubling him he couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen to the pack. He didn't know exactly what was going to take place. For the first time since his visit to Nome when he had first stood on the beach and howled her name, he was scared. Spirit prided himself on being able to take on any danger, protect the pack from any threat.

"So why am I so terrified." He whispered to himself.

He decided to take a walk to clear his head, before trying to get back to sleep. As he stood up he almost lost his footing, his head hurt and his legs were shaking. He walked slowly out of the cave, careful not to make any noise or step on anyone. He wanted time to think, alone. Spirit inhaled deeply as he stood outside the cave. The cold air hurt his lungs as he breathed. He stared at the water for a while; he still didn't understand what he was feeling. His stomach growled as he watched the fish jumping in the sea.

"Guess I should go and get some breakfast." Spirit mused, still staring at the ocean. "I'll wake the pack later."

He walked for about ten minutes before he got to the small wood. Silently he walked through the forest smelling for his prey. Spirit smiled as he caught the scent of a young caribou. He tracked his prey to a small watering hole. After his breakfast he decided to explore the woods, the pack needed rest.

Aleu woke up nearly an hour after Spirit had left the cave. She walked out into the early morning air. She scanned the horizon, looking for Spirit.

"Where are you Spirit?" She asked.

"Don't worry about him, you know how he likes to explore." Devon said walking to his alphas side.

"Yeah he's a little bit of a pup sometimes." She agreed. "I'm going to look for him anyway."

Aleu walked down towards the shore. Halfway there she noticed the small woods on the left side. Thinking logically Aleu walked into the woods. Spirit must have wanted to get something to eat. Aleu heard the leaves rustle as she walked towards the woods following Spirits scent. "Spirit are you in here." She barked as she approached the tree line.

After a couple of minutes she decided to see if she could find him. Aleu rushed into the woods, terrified that he may be hurt. As she approached the centre of the small forest she heard footsteps in the undergrowth. A pair of dark eyes watched the young bitch as she searched franticly for her love.

"Well aren't you a pretty little girl." He joked walking calmly towards her.

"Spirit is that you?" Aleu said as she turned to face the approaching dog. "Oh excuse me have…" Aleu lost her train of thought as she looked into the mysterious dogs eyes. Her head began to ache and soon she found herself fighting to keep conscious. The other dog never stopped staring into her eyes. Soon her body won and she collapsed onto the mossy ground.

"You're mine now." The dog said as he walked closer to her. A smile on his muzzle.

Spirit walked out of the woods, content with his small breakfast. He walked back to the large cave. As he walked up the side of the hill he saw Devon watching him, a slightly nervous look on his face. Spirit looked confused as he stared at Devon, his beta was worried but about what.

"At least they're awake." Spirit thought.

As he approached the top of the hill Devon ran over to him.

"Spirit where the hell have you been?" Devon shouted, waking the rest of the pack.

"I went to get some breakfast, why?" Spirit answered.

"Where's Aleu?" Devon asked.

"Aleu? Wasn't she here?" Spirit asked nervously.

"She went to look for you." Devon answered.

Spirit ran back down to the small forest, he was worried about her. Whatever he had been sensing lately seemed closer now than ever. She was in great danger, something was determined to destroy the pack and Spirit didn't think he could stop it.

"Aleu what were you thinking." Spirit shouted as he ran to the woods.

He ran into the woods barking her name. He had to find her soon. Spirit stopped dead as he felt a power, something greater and more terrible than he had ever sensed before. Gevadon, Mirage neither of them had felt this powerful.

"Father!" Spirit shouted.

There was only silence in the woods.

"Father!" Spirit tried again.

Suddenly Fenrir's form appeared in front of him. He stared at the small albino wolf.

"Spirit?" Fenrir said kneeling to look in his son's eyes.

"Father" Spirit said looking into Fenrir's eyes. "What is this power I can sense?"

Fenrir looked around the woods before he answered his son. "I'm sorry Spirit, I don't know."

"What!" Spirit shouted. "How can you not know you're a god you should know!"

Spirit was crying now, tears ran freely down his muzzle. Fenrir walked up to Spirit and rubbed against his son.

"What's wrong?" Fenrir asked.

"Aleu's missing I…I'm scared." Spirit cried. "She could be hurt or…or worse."

"Spirit I'd be the first to know if she was dead." Fenrir said. "Go and find her."

Spirit nodded and ran further into the forest, continuing his search for Aleu.

A pair of cold purple eyes watched the conversation between the two wolves. He watched Spirit run deeper into the forest. His attention then switched to the enormous black wolf Spirit had been talking to. The huge black wolf disappeared as quickly as he had appeared.

"At least I've got a little more time." He said. "That stupid fool, oh well soon enough but I'd better hurry." He ran back to where Aleu had collapsed.

"I guess I'd better stop messing around with her." He thought.

Aleu's head was splitting when she woke up. She opened her eyes weakly, it took nearly five minutes for her eyes to adjust to the light in the woods.

"What…what happened?" She thought slowly.

She tried to stand up but she was too weak, her legs wouldn't lift her body. She called for help but found she couldn't even speak.

"Ah you are awake…finally." Came a voice from behind her.

Aleu tried to turn her head but she found she couldn't even do that, something was stopping her and this mystery dog had her completely at his mercy. She lay on the ground whimpering to herself.

"Shut up." He shouted.

Aleu became instantly silent, terrified of her attacker, if he could restrain her without rope or chains, who knew what else he could do. He walked slowly around her, as he passed into her line of sight she saw his charcoal black fur. He knelt in front of her staring into her deep blue eyes. His eyes darkened as he spoke to her turning from their normal cold purple to pitch black.

"You are my slave now understand?" He whispered, his cold voice making Aleu's skin crawl.

"Never!" She tried to shout, but she was still unable to speak.

"We'll see about that." He responded calmly.

Only then did it dawn on the young paralysed bitch, he could hear her thoughts.

"He must have similar powers to Mirage then." Aleu thought.

"Yes." He responded. "And I will have what I want." He added.

Aleu desperately tried to avoid eye contact with him but it was no use. She began to feel dizzy again; she could hear his thoughts as he stared into her eyes. Aleu felt like she was falling. As she once again lost consciousness she heard him laughing.

"You are mine now." He laughed.

Aleu awoke with him standing over her. She climbed to her feet and looked him in the eye.

"Lead me to Nome." He said in the same cold uncaring tone.

"Yes, as you wish." She said as she began to walk away.

"Hahahaha." He laughed. "She was strong, I'll give her that. But in the end all submit to my will, my power is absolute."

Aleu led her new "master" out of the woods and started towards Nome. The two dogs walked slowly, Aleu was still weak after her ordeal and although he didn't really care how she felt, he did need her. She was an integral part of his plan.

"At least for now," he thought.

As they walked the mysterious black dog turned and looked towards the small wood they had left. He felt a sudden impact as someone or something collided with his side.

"Aleu what are you doing? The packs…" The small wolf stopped as he noticed the charcoal black dog with his alpha.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME YOU STUPID ANIMAL!" the mysterious dog shouted in fury.

"Hey Aleu what's going on?" the wolf asked.

Aleu remained silent, almost ignoring the other wolf.

"Who is this infidel?" asked the black dog.

"His name's Blade, he's a new member of the pack." Aleu answered immediately.

"Oh." He said turning to Blade. "You will pay for touching me."

The young wolf started to back away from his aggressor. The mysterious dog quickly closed the gap between himself and the wolf.

"Listen to me wolf, me and your alpha are going to visit her family. If you tell anyone where we've gone I will tear you apart." He warned. "Got it?"

"Yeah." Blade answered. "Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern but my name is Kage Inu." The black dog responded.

Blade began to walk towards Aleu slowly.

"BACK OFF!" Kage growled.

Blade lowered his head slowly the large dog terrified him.

"Why is Aleu with him?" He thought. "I've gotta tell Spirit."

Kage and Aleu carried on walking in the direction of the small town of Nome. As soon as they were out of sight Blade turned and ran to find his alpha.

"Spirit." Blade shouted at the pack.

The pure white animal walked out of the center of the pack and looked at the beta. Spirit took the pack to a safe location and told them to stay there. If he wasn't back in a week then they should forget about him and carry on with their lives. Spirit then started towards Nome.

"Who the hell is this dog?" Spirit asked himself as he walked away.

Cold purple eyes stared at the town of Nome from the nearby tree line. Aleu had already been looking for her mother for 10 minutes. Spirit wouldn't get here for maybe a day yet. He was safe to set up his plan.

"Just wait Spirit." Kage laughed.

Aleu walked through the streets of Nome looking for her mother. She wasn't at home and Aleu didn't want to risk seeing her father. Kage told her to find Jenna and take her back to him. It wasn't time to see Balto, not yet. She eventually caught up with her mother. Aleu slowly closed the gap between her and the husky. Hearing the footfalls behind her Jenna turned quickly. Aleu was less than a foot away from her mother when she turned to face her. Jenna relaxed a little when she saw her daughter. However when she looked closer at the young half wolf she noticed the sinister smile on her muzzle and her eyes, they were different.

"Aleu… what's…" Jenna started.

She never had time to finish her sentence as her daughter pushed her to the ground. Aleu stood over her mother as she lay on the ground. Jenna was staring at the young bitch confused as to what was happening. As Aleu stared into Jenna's eyes Jenna felt her energy abandon her. She couldn't even speak to ask what was happening.

"Don't worry." Aleu whispered gently. "Soon your mind will be at peace."

Jenna's vision started to blur as she continued to stare into Aleu's eyes. She couldn't move her head or shut her eyes. Her head was pulsing with pain as the blue colour of Aleu's eyes changed into purple and then black. She felt like screaming as the pain in her head increased and she would have if her body had let her. As Jenna blacked out she saw who was really doing this to her. She saw a charcoal black dog standing where Aleu was, his eyes shining a deep purple as he laughed. Jenna could only discern a couple of words as she fell into an empty, dreamless sleep.

"Soon…die…Spirit." He laughed.

"What?" Jenna thought as the last of her strength left her.

When she awoke Aleu led her out of the city to where their master was waiting. The two bitches walked slowly and silently down the main street and out of the town. They didn't want to draw attention to themselves or their master. Kage was waiting for them just inside the tree line of the forest.

"Now only one more piece eludes me." He spoke calmly as Aleu and Jenna took his side, all three of them looking out towards the town of Nome, towards their next victim. Kage turned suddenly as something caught his attention, knocking Aleu to the ground as he did.

"Spirit!" He growled as he sensed the albino's power. "Your early it's not time for you yet Spirit."

He slowly turned to his slaves and then back towards Nome.

"You two go and deal with Balto. I am going to slow Spirit down. Got it?" He barked.

Without saying a word mother and daughter ran back into town, hunting for Balto. Kage turned his attention back to his real target.

"All I need to do is slow him down." Kage thought.

He walked calmly away from the town, towards the young wolf.

"We'll see how fast you run on a broken leg, pup." He laughed evilly.

Spirit was running as fast as he could towards the small town of Nome, he had to get there quick. If Blade was right then Balto and Jenna were in trouble. Aleu had totally ignored him when he had spoken to her. This Kage Inu must have done something to her, but why, what did he want with her and her family. As he ran into the center of the forest on the outskirts of the town, he sensed something. It was the same power he had sensed in the woods near the cave. The area was now deadly quiet, never a good sign. Spirit stopped, glancing around to see if he could find anything out of place. As he stood near a large tree, still scouring the area near him, a pair of cold purple eyes watched for the opportunity to do some real damage. Spotting his chance when Spirit was standing beside a large boulder, Kage leapt from his hiding place at the young albino. Kage's paws dug into Spirit's side as the large dog collided with him. His left rear leg had been resting against the boulder when Kage had leapt at him. Now it was pushed violently against the hard rock. The rock itself came halfway up Spirit's leg. The force of the impact had pushed Spirit sideways over the rock. His leg however stayed where it was. Bone now pushed against rock, one would give and both animals knew which one it would be. Spirit's momentum coupled with Kage's weight proved too much for the bone in Spirit's leg. The bone snapped in two and splintered as Spirit hit the ground, a loud crack resonating through the trees. Kage's attack had done just what he had wanted it to; Spirit lay on the ground, rear leg broken. Kage simply ran back towards Nome, there would be time for Spirit later, for now his mind was on someone else.

"Once Balto is mine I'll finish you off." Kage thought as he ran.

Spirit struggled onto his feet, well three of them, holding his broken leg off the ground. His attacker had succeeded in slowing him down and severely hindering his fighting abilities. He walked slowly, chasing his attacker as fast as he could. Walking was difficult on three legs, fighting would be nearly impossible. He almost lost his footing a couple of times as he struggled through the undergrowth. Spirit didn't notice as he put his foot down on a loose rock. The albino slipped and hit the ground hard on his left side, banging his broken leg hard on the ground.

"Ahhhh! Shit!" Spirit shouted as he hit the ground, his pain showing in his voice.

He carefully got back to his feet, not wanting to cause any more injury to his leg. Kage watched the half wolf slip on the stone, laughing to himself he carried on to Nome.

"Looks like I gave myself all the time in the world." Kage laughed. "Just wait, you've got a lot more pain in store pup."

He walked slowly through the streets of Nome. He knew where his slaves were and that they had found their target. As per usual he was at his boat. Kage walked towards the two bitches who were with him, what a fool he didn't even realise there was something wrong. His family were acting normal as they were instructed. Balto turned as he heard the other animal approaching.

"Hold him down." Kage ordered.

Immediately Jenna and Aleu jumped at the half wolf, pinning him to the ground. He struggled under them, trying to get at the mysterious animal. Kage stood in front of the struggling male, he kneeled down staring into the others eyes. Balto clawed at the ground desperately trying to reach the unknown dog in front of him. His family were being controlled he knew that much and he knew that this animal was responsible. Kage continued to stare at the thrashing dog beneath his slaves, Balto's strength would falter eventually, then he would it would be a simple matter to enslave his mind as he had done with the others. Balto continued to claw at the ground however he was trapped under his mate and his daughter. His strength failed a few minutes later and he gave up on struggling against his captors. Kage smiled as Balto gave up. Some mysterious power forced Balto to look into Kage's eyes.

"This must be how he hypnotizes them." Balto thought. "I've got to fight it."

"You can try." Kage laughed.

Balto began to get light headed as he tried to concentrate on fighting this power. He wouldn't let Kage control him without a fight. The black dog's eyes now matched the colour of his fur. Balto continued to fight against the power that Kage was focussing against him. He knew he couldn't win, but he would hold on as long as possible. Five minutes of this exhausting mind game passed before Kage broke eye contact. Balto was panting, physically and mentally drained.

"Very good. No one has fought against me this long before." Kage commented. "But now it ends."

Kage looked back into Balto's eyes. He was also panting, this power must drain him just as much as it did to his victims. The purple eyes quickly changed to black and then to deep red. Balto was shocked by the sudden colour change. Even Aleu and Jenna were startled, no one had seen Kage's eyes this colour before. A wave of pain spread across Balto as Kage howled, his power was intensified ten fold. Balto collapsed, Kage had beaten him. Neither Aleu nor Jenna had made him use his true power.

"Well, your turn Spirit." Kage said looking towards Nome.

Spirit limped through the door into Jenna's house. Still nothing, he was beginning to lose hope that he would find them. There was only one place left to check. His broken leg was agony as he walked up to the beached boat, Balto's boat.

"Hello Spirit." Kage laughed. "Took you long enough to get here."

"You." Spirit growled. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kage Inu." He answered. "And now you die."

Kage leapt from the bow of the boat onto the soft sand. He faced Spirit, a grin on his muzzle. Spirit threw himself at the large black dog in front of him, his teeth on course for Kage's neck. Shooting pain spread through Spirit's body as sharp fangs cut into his side. He glanced left to see Aleu, teeth sunk into his shoulder. He hit the ground a couple of meters before Kage. Aleu released him and walked over to her new master. Claws raked across his back as he tried to stand. Balto gripped him by his front right leg and swung him into the side of the boat. Spirit crumpled to the ground as he hit the wooden object. Blood ran from his back, shoulder and leg. He stood up again as Jenna's fangs cut into his muzzle. He flicked his head to get her off him. He looked at Kage, who stood surrounded by his slaves. If Spirit wanted to free his family then Kage must die but to get to Kage he needed to go through them. Kage smiled as he whispered to his protectors. Spirit ran as fast as he could on three legs at him as his guards left him. Kage laughed and sidestepped as Spirit lunged at him. Spirit opened his eyes to find himself lying on the ground, mere inches from Kage. He was on his feet in seconds, teeth snapping at Kage's soft throat. Kage however simply stepped back, dodging every snap of Spirit's killer canines. As Spirit got alongside him Kage swung his head, catching Spirit's jaw with the sudden move. The albino hit the sand hard from the unexpected attack. Kage laughed above him.

"Why!" Spirit howled. "Why can't I hit him?"

He lay on the ground panting, his broken leg had taken another hit during that fall, as a result it now hurt more than ever. He struggled to his feet, never taking his eyes off Kage. Big mistake, more fangs tore into his side as Aleu attacked him again. She had torn a chunk out of his right side.

"Aleu!" Kage shouted. "Not yet. You can have him later. I wish to break him myself."

Aleu backed down and returned to her family. Spirit watched his mate, his love sit next to her parents. She didn't want to watch him torn apart, she wanted to do it. Anger filled Spirit as he watched her. He renewed his attack, not caring what he got hold of, as long as he managed to hurt Kage. Kage once again dodged Spirit's every move, however he was finding it much more difficult. Spirit's teeth eventually found flesh as they sunk deep into Kage's leg. Kage snapped at Spirit to get him off before he jumped back onto the plank against the boat, putting a little distance between them. He lifted his bleeding shin, growling as he did. It wasn't hurt that badly.

"Can't dodge so well anymore?" Spirit panted, he was beginning to tire from his wounds.

"Your movements are a little more erratic." Kage explained. "Your anger is making it harder for me to read your mind."

"What." Spirit was trembling a little. "Read my mind."

"Yes." Kage laughed at him as he spoke. "How do you think I could predict your attacks so well? Now however you're attacking on impulse, that makes it a little harder for me."

Kage limped back down onto the sand. Spirit knew he had to act on instinct and not think about his attacks. He leapt at Kage who easily dodged again and again. Spirit was thinking too much, plus he was a lot slower now. Kage dodged another strike and countered kicking the young wolfs broken leg. Spirit hit the ground howling.

"He's yours now." Kage said as he walked past his slaves.

The three animals leapt up and ran at Spirit. He was barely off the ground when they got to him. Claws and teeth cut and tore into his body. Spirit howled as his family attacked him, they showed no mercy. Soon he couldn't even stand. Kage watched Spirit get torn apart by the animals he cared for. He had told them not to kill the juvenile wolf-dog, that would be his pleasure alone. When he was satisfied that Spirit was hurt enough he ordered them to stop their savage attack. Spirit lay on the ground covered in gashes, blood pooled under him. Kage got up and started walking to the hurt animal. Spirit lay on the ground panting. His pure white fur dyed red from the blood that was running freely from his injuries. Injuries that had been caused by the tooth and claw of the ones he cared about most.

"Why…are." Spirit started weakly.

"Why?" Kage answered. "You stupid animal. You don't even remember what you've done do you?"

"What?" Spirit whispered.

"Because you took away the only animal I ever loved!" Kage shouted at him.

"Mirage!" Spirit growled.

"Yes." Kage said. "Mirage was my bitch and I loved her."

Kage walked to spirits side laughing at the injured albino under him. As he crouched down to deliver the fatal bite something, some unknown power caught his attention.

"What is that power?" He thought. "Stay with him. I'm going to check on something." He told his slaves.

Miles away a silver furred animal looked towards Nome.

"Wow, whatever that is it must be powerful for me to sense it this far away." It smiled as it spoke, blood dripping off its fangs. "Looks like I'll get another victim today, if it can challenge me then it must die. I will prove myself the strongest."

Spirit also sensed the strange power as Kage took his leave. He didn't care at the moment though. He was seriously wounded. If he could get to Nome, get to help he may stand a chance. If Kage's control was broken then Aleu would help him get to Nome. He felt his life draining away as he lay on the beach. Unless he got to Nome he would die. Kage would only lose control of his slaves if he was seriously hurt or killed. Spirit's life rested in the paws of the owner of that power he had sensed. Now only time would tell if he lived or died.


	8. Epilogue: Last Goodbyes

Epilogue: Last Goodbyes.

Kage ran through the forest, he was close he could feel it. He had been able to sense this creature from Nome. He slowed down as he saw a flash of silver in front of him. Stopping he focused on the silver shape. It was almost the same height as him however there were many differences between the two. Kage had never seen a creature like this before. Its fur was varying shades of silver and light gray, it had three toes each ending in a sharp claw. Two pure white horns protruded from the fur on top of its head and curved parallel to its muzzle. It observed Kage carefully as he stared in disbelief. The strange creature ran its pale gold eyes over Kage, studying every part of his body, analysing every detail that may be useful in a fight. It smiled as Kage stared at it.

Spirit struggled to try and get to his feet. Whenever he had managed to stand one of his family had forced him back to the ground. This time was no different. They wouldn't let him get to Nome he was going to die.

"So you're the animal I could sense." Kage barked at the other.

"Yes." It responded.

Kage took a step back from the strange creature it intimidated him. Its voice was cold and full of mocking as it spoke to him. He could sense the power of this creature, it dwarfed his own but he could beat it. If he could read its mind then he would tire it out as he had done to Spirit.

"He had better not die until I get back." Kage thought. "I want to end his life myself."

The strange animal leapt at Kage, its fangs sinking into his soft flesh. Kage fell backwards shocked.

"How? Why couldn't I predict that attack?" Kage growled.

"You may be able to read minds but I so can I." It laughed. "I however can hide my thoughts from lesser minds like you."

Kage took a couple of steps backwards, he was visibly shaken by this creatures revelation. If this was true the he was wrong, he couldn't win.

Spirit's breathing was heavy and ragged. His life was slipping slowly away from him.

"Please Aleu, please help me." Spirit whispered.

The young bitch never even acknowledged his voice, she was Kage's slave after all, why would she care about him.

"Please Aleu, fight him." Spirit tried again.

Aleu turned to the albino smiling. "Don't you dare die until master Kage returns." She laughed at him.

"What the hell are you?" Kage's voice betrayed his fear.

The silver animal smiled at the fear he sensed from the large dog. He loved the feeling of absolute power that he got from causing fear and pain. He took two steps towards the dog, smile still on his muzzle.

"You are not worthy of knowing what I am." He barked. "However I will tell you my name."

Kage remained silent as the creature continued to close the distance between them. He was truly terrified now, he may have been bigger than this animal but it was stronger than him in every way.

"I am Tallon." It said calmly, never taking its pale gold eyes off Kage.

Tallon was less than five feet from Kage, he was going to kill this creature. Kage had challenged his power, his superiority, no animal that had challenged him had ever survived, Kage would be no exception, he could not be allowed to live, threat or not. Kage turned and ran, he could sense his end was near but he would do everything in his power to try and survive. Tallon sensed what the black dog was going to do so he was ready when Kage bolted. He leapt at the fleeing dog, easily closing the last few feet between them. His claws raked across Kages foreleg, cutting deep furrows into his flesh. Kage stumbled as the three razor sharp claws tore the skin on his leg, however he forced himself to keep running. Tallon once again gave chase, he had expected Kage to fall but no matter, he was enjoying this game. He ran ahead of Kage and turned sharply, the dog attempted to stop but it was too late. Tallon struck out again, tearing through the skin on Kages muzzle. He then dived forward teeth gleaming in the sun, they were out of the forest by now and the sun shone down on the two animals. Teeth sunk into the side of Kage's head, he howled as the flesh was pierced by Tallon's long, needle like teeth. He fell backward, muzzle and leg bleeding, a huge chunk missing out of the side of his head, his left ear torn off. Tallon swallowed the flesh in his mouth. Blood stained the sleek silver fur on his face. He laughed at the wounded dog. Kage was going nowhere, Tallon gripped the dogs unharmed leg in his jaws, fangs tore into the muscle, slicing through sinew as they sank further towards the bone. He jerked his head sharply, snapping the fragile bone in Kage's leg. With two injured legs he was not going to run any further, he wasn't even going to stand again.

"It's over." Tallon barked.

Spirit had given up hope now. Kage had been gone maybe an hour, there was no way he was going to survive now. A howl cut the silence on the beach, Kage. Aleu, Balto and Jenna looked terrified for a second. That howl could only belong to their master. Spirit stared at his family, his heart sank, Kage was dead but they were still under his spell. He shut his eyes awaiting the bite that would end his life. He felt the warm breath on his neck, this was it, this was the end.

"Aleu." He thought.

Spirit's eyes snapped open as he felt the slow caress of a tongue on his neck.

"Spirit. I'm sorry." Aleu was crying, tears dripping onto his blood stained fur. "I'm so sorry, I couldn't stop myself."

"It…It's ok." Spirit started weakly. "You couldn't fight his power, I understand."

Balto and Jenna walked slowly towards their daughter and her mate. He was lying in a pool of his own blood, every strand of his pure white fur stained red. Balto's eyes ran over the injuries on the young dogs body. Injuries he and his family had inflicted against their will.

"Papa, leave, please." Aleu sobbed.

Balto nodded and he and Jenna walked up the plank into the boat.

"Aleu, I don't blame you for this." Spirit spoke between ragged breaths.

"Please don't." She weapt. "Don't forgive me. Please don't."

He nuzzled against her. It wouldn't be long now, no amount of help could save him now.

"It…wasn't…your…fault." He said slowly. "You…had…no…control."

"No but I could still see what I was doing." She cried more as she spoke.

"Stay…with…me." Spirit asked."

Aleu lay on the ground next to her mate. Tears flowing freely down her muzzle. She saw him close his eyes slowly. A new wave of despair filled her as she felt his breathing slow.

"Aleu…I…love…you." Spirit forced himself to speak.

She couldn't bring herself to answer him. She simply lay against him.

"I'll…always…love…you." These were Spirits last words.

He licked her muzzle, weakly before placing his head on the sand. Aleu licked him back as he closed his eyes again.

"I love you to." She cried as she felt his breathing stop. "Spirit, please don't leave me."

It was too late, Aleu knew that, her mate was gone, she would never again feel the warmth of his breath or the tenderness of his touch. She lay with Spirits body for a couple of hours. She didn't want to leave him. Balto walked up to her and nuzzled her softly. After a while she stood up and walked onto the boat. Standing on the bow of the beached boat she howled as loud as she could, still crying. Balto joined her in the sad howl, both of them saying their last goodbyes.


	9. Legal info

Legal stuff.

I do not own Balto or any of the characters depicted in the films. The following is a list of characters and who they belong to. Characters in my story are independent of the works in which they were created; therefore they may bare no resemblance to how they should look or act.

Spirit, Arianna, Diego, Swift, Devon, Nian, Kage Inu, Mirage and Tallon are owned and © by me. (J-doode)

All characters taken from the Balto films are © Universal and Amblin Entertainment.

Fenrir is taken from Norse mythology.


End file.
